Waves
by Blue Twilight
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! JK They all had secrets of their own when they came to the island. But will they let these get in the way of their real feelings?
1. Jack

**Note:** Lost is my new favorite show, and I am a big JK fan. This is my first fic concerning these characters. It's going to be in third person, but each chapter is a certain character's perspective. (Bear with me, you'll see what I mean). Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

**Waves**

_Jack_

One month. Try as he might, Jack could not process the fact that he had been on this godforsaken island for an entire month. He could barely remember a time when the sound of the ocean crashing on a sandy beach was actually a pleasant experience. Now, as he stared out into the water, he just felt alone and lost.

He sighed as he watched the waves come in. _Always moving,_ he thought. _Always pushing to get up the beach. Sometimes they make it, but they can never stay at the top. They always fall back down. _At this moment, his life seemed like those waves – everything he tried came crashing back down on him.

His ponderings were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Jack, what are you doing over here? Everyone is waiting for you. Haven't you seen enough of the ocean, already?"

He turned to see Kate standing there with her hands on her hips. Despite her playful tone, he saw in her eyes that she was concerned about him. "Sorry, lost track of the time, I guess. I'm coming."

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"As okay as I can be in our situation." She smiled and he began to follow her back to the camp for dinner. Of all his fellow survivors, Jack felt the most connection to Kate. Odd, as he had taken up the role of resident do-gooder and she was an ex-convict. His father definitely would not have approved. Neither would Carol. In his time on the island, however, their opinions were starting to matter less and less.

As they approached the campsite, Jack began to hear the voices of the other castaways.

* * *

Sawyer and Boone were apparently at it again.

"Where is he? I'm hungry."

"The food's right there, moron."

"Shut up, Sawyer. I'm waiting for him to ration the food."

"Ration? You really think that the good doctor is the only one who can count? I'm insulted, Boone." "You should be." 

Sawyer raised a threatening fist until Hurley came over. "Guys, stop it. We all know our rations, calm down. If you do, we can eat now."

"I'm sure you'd love that, Fatso."

"Sawyer!"

* * *

Suddenly, Jack changed courses and headed for his tent. Kate followed, confused. "Jack, where are you going?"

He held the tarp open for her, then walked inside.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes... I don't know, I just can't. All that noise, petty fighting, and rivalries. Nonstop. I feel like I need to get away sometimes. It makes no sense, these are my friends now, but..."

"You don't have to give me an explanation. I understand, Jack."

"Sometimes it seems that you are the only one who does understand me."

Before he realized what was happening, his lips were on hers. He felt a rush as her arms linked around his neck and his fingers swept through her hair. Breathing hard, he moved his hands down her back and deepened the kiss. He had never felt like this before; love and joy and desire coursed through his veins. His hands brushed the bare skin under her shirt...

But something was holding him back, a ghost from his past had pulled him back to reality. Abruptly, he pulled away, leaving both of them struggling to catch their breaths. "I... I... I need to go." He whirled around and nearly ran out of the tent.

"Jack, wait!" Her voice was lost in the wind as he walked briskly through the brief stretch of trees to his favorite secluded spot on the beach. Despite the breeze, Jack found himself almost gasping for air. _What was I thinking? How could I have let myself get so close to someone?_ _It always ends badly for everyone._ He shuddered, remembering his father's harsh words, the only girl he ever cared for, that horrible mistake...

As much as he knew he couldn't dwell on the past, it would have been foolish to forget it completely. He knew the consequences of letting someone in, especially one he cared for so deeply. And yet...

In just the brief time he had known her she had become so special to him. And now, after that kiss, how could he just forget her, forget his feelings?

The waves receded back to the ocean depths as he lay down in the sand and gazed up at the stars. He was half asleep when he heard soft footsteps on the sand behind him. He felt Kate lay down next to him and he forced his eyes open to look into hers.

"Kate, I..."

She reached out and put a finger to his lips. "Shh. We'll talk about it in the morning."

Nodding, he closed his eyes again. Right before e drifted off, he instinctively reached over and put his arm around the woman lying next to him in the sand as the waves began their slow ascent up the starlit beach.

* * *

If you would like another chapter, please review and let me know! Also, I'm open to any suggestions you have.


	2. Kate

**Note:** Thank you to **hanna**, **a.k.a.-ashley**, **Trish**, **lostlova**, **barbie**, **smilez4eva**, and **Bryony Cel** for their great reviews! They meant a lot to me.

By the way, I'll try to update every three or four days (obviously I can't if something comes up, but I'll try!!).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

**Kate**

The sun shined brightly down and caused Kate's eyes to blink open. _Where am I?_ she wondered drowsily. She was surprised. She felt warm and safe and loved, all things she hadn't felt for years.

_Jack._ As she slowly remembered her surroundings, she realized that she was still lying on the beach in his arms. Heat rushed to her face as she remembered what she had done the night before. Not that it would be anything new or shocking to someone like Shannon, but it was very out of character for someone like Kate. On principle, she never chased after a man and, more importantly, she never let herself like a man enough to even consider chasing after him. But this man was different. Somehow, Jack had managed to make a huge impact on her heart, and she doubted that she would be able to forget him anytime soon.

Kate knew more than anyone how dangerous this type of feeling was, but she couldn't bring herself to push Jack away. For now, she was content to just let herself be in the moment. Closing her eyes, she snuggled closer to him and sighed happily. Half-awake himself, Jack smiled and stroked her hair.

Both of them had secrets and troubles, both of them knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but for now they were willing to just be. The only sounds were their combined breathing and the soft waves breaking on the beach.

Suddenly, Sawyer cleared his throat behind them. They pulled apart and stood up, both averting their eyes. Jack took a deep breath and said, "Can I help you, Sawyer?"

"No."

"Then, um, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Kate."

Kate was getting creeped out by Sawyer's unwavering stare. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sawyer cocked his head and tried to look innocent. "You never came back to your tent last night. I was worried about you, so I came looking." He glanced at Jack and added nastily, "It seems I was right to worry."

Before Jack had the chance to react to that, Walt came running throughout the trees behind Sawyer. "Dr. Jack! Dr. Jack! That pregnant lady fainted again!"

He glanced at Kate momentarily, then hurried back to the camp with Walt. Sawyer watched them go, the turned back to Kate.

"So. We meet again."

Kate froze, terrified. _Did he just say that? How could he know? He's not..._ "What did you just say?" she forced herself to stammer.

Sawyer stopped, puzzled. "We meet again. You know, I saw you yesterday, I see you again today?"

"Oh."

"What's your problem, Kate?"

"Nothing. I just thought... Never mind."

"No, really. What _is_ your problem? I can offer you tons more than that doctor, and yet... I don't understand it, Kate. You need someone dangerous, someone tough. I'm that, Freckles."

His tone had taken on a low, seductive quality that would have made many melt, but strangely sent chills down Kate's spine.

"Come here, Kate."

Eyes wide, she began to back away from the slowly advancing Sawyer.

Sawyer frowned, his voice growing dangerous. "Kate! I said come to come here!"

She ran. Brambles and leaves got stuck in her hair and clothes as she rushed through the forest, but she was oblivious to them. She just needed to get away from Sawyer. Panting, she tore through the opening of Jack's tent and faced him, shivering.

He immediately set down the papers he was reviewing and stepped towards her. She pressed her head to his chest and he encircled her with his arms. "What is wrong, Kate?"

"Sawyer...."

Jack's face grew angry. "What did that bastard do to you?"

"Nothing, he said... I don't know. He is just so like Randy, I thought he was going to..." Kate looked up and, upon seeing the concern on Jack's face, stopped herself. She was near hysterical, she knew that she wasn't making sense. Sawyer had scared her, but he hadn't actually done anything, it was all in her mind. And now Jack was ready to kill this man for her.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to compose herself. "He just reminded me of something. But that's over now, I'm okay. I'm sorry for scaring you." She moved to step away, but Jack's grip only tightened.

"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad that you are alright. I promise you that I'll keep you safe."

Kate looked up into his sincere brown eyes and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Thank you for everything, Jack," she said against his mouth. "I love you."

The instant that came out of her mouth, Kate regretted it. Abruptly, Jack pulled back and looked at her, stunned. Kate was just as shocked. She had gone too far. And now he was rejecting her. There was a reason she had vowed not to fall in love again: the hurt was just too much, too overwhelming. She hurridly turned to leave.

"Kate, I..."

She turned to look at him. Maybe if he said something...

"I..." He looked down, unable to think of what to say. She couldn't take that. Kate walked out of the tent and sat down on her mat, staring at a small fire nearby. _Of course he wasn't serious about this – it was just an island fling. How could I have been so stupid?_

She could feel him watching her. She could even feel his confusion as he tried to think of what to say. But she refused to turn around and he did not leave his tent the entire evening. Whatever either of them were feeling would have to wait until morning.

* * *

**Next chapter**: Jack needs to make a decision about Kate, but his head is clouded by memories.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Jack: The Past

**Note:** Thank you so much to **Seredipity9**, **Under Athena**, **scrawn**, **hanna, a.k.a.-ashley**, **ErabuHikari**, **Trish**, **smilez4eva**, and **Jaime** for second set of great reviews! I am so happy that people like this story.

Just so you know, this chapter goes back and forth between current time and flashbacks. For this chapter, the flashbacks will be italicized. Please let me know if this is easily readable or if there is a different way you'd find easier to read as the next chapter will deal with more flashbacks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

**Jack: The Past  
  
**

**"I love you."**

Jack was still unable to fully grasp the intense meaning behind to three little, monosyllabic words. Just uttering that one little phrase could change everything.

"I love you." She had said it, and he though that she meant it. He thought that he felt the same, but there was still that nagging doubt, still the other woman who had uttered those three little words...

_"I love you, Jack Shepard."_

_"Doctor Jack Shepard. I have my degree now, remember?" He smiled at her and she returned the gesture, scooting over on the couch to rest her head on his shoulder._

_"I love you too, Sandra Desmy." _

_She giggled and leaned back, pulling him on top of her. He leaned down to kiss her and felt the small ring he had purchased shift in his pocket. _Not right now_, he told himself._ Wait until she graduates next month, then we can run away together. Away from Dad, away from Carol, away from everything. _He had just finished med school a year early and he was ready to get away from his old life. Sandra seemed the perfect person to share his new life with. They had been together for four years now and she was the only person that Jack had ever truly loved._

_"Jack! I'm home. Carol is with me." The front door burst open and the elder Dr. Shepard strolled in, searching for his son. Jack and Sandra jumped apart and situated themselves in a less compromising position. Another reason Jack could not wait to leave home: Carol. His dad was intent on him marrying this dreadfully boring debutante by the next year. This had been a great cause of stress for him until just recently, when he realized that eloping with Sandra would solve all his problems at once. _

_Now, he was able to just wink at Sandra and rolls his eyes, knowing that in a few short hours he would be alone again with his lover and that neither Carol nor his father would be anywhere nearby.  
_

Jack shook his head, clearing the memory from his mind. He couldn't dwell on the past right now, he had to decide what to say to Kate. He knew that he wanted to run out of this empty tent and tell Kate how much he cared about her. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her and promise never to leave her side. But he also knew that people can't go around doing whatever they want. He was a very strong believer in not saying things that you did not believe with all your heart. That was why things didn't work out with Sandra.

_"You told me that you loved me!"_

_"You can't take words that seriously, Jack. Saying something like that is all in good fun, but it has very little actual meaning in it!"_

_"Sandra, I was going to propose! Then I walked in on you making out with my best friend. And in my own house!"_

_"It's not my fault that you are a naïve idiot. That true love that you are looking for: hate to break it to you, but it's non-existent, Jack."_

_Jack was getting desperate. He felt near tears. "Please, Sandra." He slowly sank to his knees, pleading, in front of her. "I love you."_

_With a harsh laugh ,the door slammed closed and she was gone from his life forever. Jack felt cold and empty. The ring in his palm felt like it was burning a hole in his hand. He just knelt there on the floor, in shock, until his father quietly walked up next to him. "Get up, Jack. Now, what just happened?"_

_"Sandra... I don't know, Dad. It's over with us."_

_"I thought so. We both knew this was coming. It doesn't matter, though. I have something to help ease your pain, though. Carol is waiting in the kitchen for you."_

_Jack nodded slowly. He knew what his father wanted him to do. He began to walk down the hall. He had no choice...  
_

Jack sighed softly to himself. He should have known not to even consider Kate romantically, but something about her enticed him for reasons he couldn't understand. That was why he had been so cautious, he knew what could happen when you loved someone too much. The feelings he had for Kate were different than anything he had felt before, even with Sandra, and they scared him. They also had pushed him to do things that he knew he shouldn't. He had always followed his father by erring on the side of caution: safer to stay with someone who you don't care about. They can never hurt you.

There was something else, though. Something that made him feel even more like an idiot for ever falling for Kate. Shaking his head, he slowly pulled a thin gold ring out of his pocket and observed the tan line on his left ring finger. This was another reason to hate both his father and himself at once.

He had to end it with Kate. He had no choice.

* * *

**Next chapter**: Kate's side of the story.

Please review and let me know what you think about the flashbacks!


	4. Kate: The Past

**Note:** Thank you so much to **Seredipity9**, **Jaime**, **smilez4eva**, **ErabuHikari, a.k.a.-ashley, Kiki, hanna, frodosam4ever**,** xeledhwenx**, **alias09**,** Numfarismyidol**, and** daisyduke947** for more great reviews! I'm glad that you are all so interested in my story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

**Kate: The Past**

Try as she might, Kate could not get to sleep that night. This had been one of her most hurtful and horrible days ever. She knew that her feelings made no sense, she had been hurt much more before. Jack was just different, somehow...

_Of course he's different than the other men_, sneered some part of her brain. _He's married to some woman named Carol_. Kate rolled over and struggled to push that thought out of her head. He had never told her that he was married, she hadn't seen a ring on his hand before, but she couldn't help but overhear his conversation with Hurley about his beautiful, elegant wife. Kate had been with men who were just using her for some fun before, but she couldn't believe that Jack was that kind of person. _Well he is. Get used to it._ He had stood by her and comforted her and she could have sworn that he loved her like she loved him...

Giving up any ideas of getting sleep, Kate got up and pulled on jeans and a sweater. Quietly she went outside, hoping that a walk would clear her head. She knew that men she cared for could hurt her. This shouldn't be such a shock...

_Kate was lying on the couch, reading her book, when Randy came home. He leaned down to kiss her and she smelled alcohol on his breath. It didn't bother her, though. He had been drinking more heavily lately, but she thought that he was probably entitled to it after losing his job of ten years through no fault of his own. She got up and followed him inside. "I made some dinner for you, Randy."_

_"Good." He took a piece of the chicken she had prepared and bit in. "It's cold."_

_"Well, I made it a couple of hours ago, you said that you would be home then. Why don't you try reheating it?" _

_Shoving his chair back, he walked over to her, annoyed. "I spend all day looking for a job to help us and this is how you react?" _

_"I..." Randy snarled and slapped her. _

_"I'll go out and find something for myself!" He stormed out, leaving Kate shuddering in his wake._

Kate looked up and stopped dead in her tracks. Just through the clearing, Sawyer was sitting down staring at his small fire. Just the sight of him was enough to make Kate remember how she had felt the day before with him. It was a good thing that Jack was there to comfort her, or she didn't know what she would have done. She hadn't meant to get hysterical, but that phrase he used just brought back memories of yet another horrible day:

_"Kate, I said to come here!"_

_Kate groggily sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It read 1:30 AM. Why was Randy calling her into the kitchen at the hour?_

_"Kate, get in her or I'll..."_

_She didn't let Randy finish his sentence. As fast as she could, she was up and rushing to the kitchen. She loved Randy, but he had been scaring her lately. She entered the room to find Randy standing there, bleary-eyed, with a near empty bottle of wine in his hand. "I love you, Kate, you know." He slurred._

_Kate nodded and tried to smile despite the sick feeling in her stomach. "I know, Randy."_

_His eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you say that you loved me?" He advanced on her threateningly. "Why not? Don't you?!" _

_"Of course, Randy", she said quickly. She backed up until her back was against the wall. He stepped forward again and pressed himself against her. She tried to push him back, but he was much bigger than she was. "Randy, I want to go back to bed, okay? Let me go!" When he didn't budge, she felt panic rising in her. She began to struggle against his weight in earnest. _

_"I though you loved me!" He demanded, growing angrier by the second. "Stop fighting me!" Reaching behind her, he grabbed a sharp knife out of the block. Grinning maniacally, he held it against her throat and pushed against her harder. _

_Everything was suddenly crystal clear to Kate. _He is going to kill me. I have to make him stop! _Kate was so filled with fear that she couldn't move; couldn't breathe. Suddenly, her adrenaline kicked in and she instinctively grabbed the knife. Without thought, she shoved the knife up into Randy's chest. He staggered back and collapsed onto the floor. Kate looked down at her lover's bloody corpse and screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_Her neighbor, Mrs. Karen, burst into her apartment. "What is wrong... Oh my God. You killed Randy!" _

_Kate gasped and shook her head. "No, you don't understand..." It was too late. The woman was already rushing out the door, screaming for the police. _I killed Randy._ The realization hit her hard and she fell to her knees, weeping. _

Tears slid down Kate's face even now as she remembered that night. She really had cared for Randy, but she had had no choice. She also had no choice but to run away before the police arrived, there was no guarantee that anyone would believe her.

"Kate?" While she had been thinking, Sawyer had walked up to her. "Why are you crying?" Suddenly, he smirked. "Oh, I know. You found out that your new boyfriend was only using you and that he already had a wife at home? Are you upset because you know that he loves her and that she is probably better than you by far?"

"Shut up."

"I'll always think you're better, Kate." He stepped forward and put his arms around her. "No matter what." She leaned into him and closed her eyes. She would let him comfort her, but she would never let him in. She knew all too well how easily you could be hurt by loving someone. But still, was Jack worth it?

Sighing, Kate realized that, even in another man's arms, she was thinking of Jack. She pulled away, wondered what was wrong with her. She had found someone who cared only for her, but she couldn't help thinking that it would only make her happy if that person was Jack.

* * *

**Next chapter**: Back to the present. Jack and Kate can't avoid each other forever...

I know that Jack and Kate haven't seen each other in awhile, but don't worry. I promise you'll see much more of that in the next couple of chapters. Please continue to review!


	5. Jack: Now

**Notes:**

1 - Thank you so much to **anne**, **daisyduke947, Jaime**, **alias09**, **ErabuHikari, Numfarismyidol**, **Seredipity9**, **hanna**, and **imma review u** for their reviews.

2 - One thing that I should make clear before this chapter is how I imagine the layout of the camp. In this story, it is still on the beach, but everyone has taken tarp and clothes to make tents for themselves. Jack sleeps in the med tent. The monster has kept to himself lately, so the fringes of the jungle are safe for now. Just wanted to clarify that, sorry if I confused anyone before!

3 - As promised, there is a lot more Jack and Kate together in this and the upcoming chapters. I needed them to spend some time apart in the last two in order to present their stories. Now you know where they are both coming from. Parts of this chapter are a little more fluff-y. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any of these characters.

**Jack: Now**

"Sucks about the wife an all, Jack. You have my sympathy." Jack blinked up to see Sawyer smirking above him. "Don't worry, though. I'll take care of everything with Kate. And I mean _everything_." He grinned lasciviously.

A shot of anger went through Jack and he stood up, glaring straight into Sawyer's eyes. "Don't you touch her, Sawyer."

Sawyer chuckled. "Oh, seems I hit a nerve. What I do with Kate is no longer any of your business. Somehow, I don't think Carol would approve of your apparent feelings for this woman."

"You don't know anything about my life, Sawyer. Stay out of it."

"I don't give a damn about your life. You just stay out of my girl's. One question, though. How desperate are you? You won't even wear your ring?"

Shaking his head and smirking, Sawyer walked off into the jungle as Jack looked down at his left hand. The ring was gone. _That's strange,_ he thought. _I didn't take that off..._

Jack cursed under his breath and went off in search of the ring. Despite his apathy for his wife, he felt guilty losing the ring that was his grandfather's. While searching, he wondered why he had been so defensive about Kate. Sawyer was right: she shouldn't be his business anymore. So why did he still care so much?

"Jack!" Jack looked up to see Locke calling to him from his place by the fire. "What are you searching for?"

"An answer to my problems. I am so damn confused, there seems to be no right course of action. What am I supposed to do?" he blurted out. Locke's face registered mild surprise. Jack did a double take. He hadn't meant to say that! He wasn't a big fan of telling anyone what was in his head. His face turning red, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Um, I mean, I'm searching for my gold wedding band. Have you seen it?"

Locke cocked his head, contemplating. "I don't have an answer for you, Doctor. Just a suggestion. Perhaps you do not have an answer because you are not asking the right question. What do you really want Jack?"

"People can't live in an organized society doing whatever they want."

"No, but an organized society would be pointless if everyone was miserable. The trick is to consider what would make you happy. Then, see if that would hurt anyone. If not, what is the problem?"

"Maybe..." Jack tried to think of an excuse to leave. Locke could make sense, but he had an eerie aura about him that Jack was wary of. "I have to go check on... um, the... water supply. See you later, Locke."

Jack turned to go. Locke called out one more time, "Jack! I know you want to get away from me as fast as possible, but I have just one more thing to tell you about. Have you ever of Carl Jung?"

"He is the psychologist who said that everything happens for a reason, right?"

"Yes. Think about it."

Jack turned around and walked away from Locke. Pushing aside a hanging branch, he decided to take the long way back to the medical tent. He had a lot to think about.

_What am I supposed to do? _he wondered. _Locke is probably crazy, but... It doesn't make sense for me to be miserable. I may never get home and I do not love Carol and she won't care that I'm gone. In fact, she'll probably be happy that she'll get some money from my will. I wouldn't be hurting anybody, right?_

He sighed and walked faster. _I think that I might love Kate, but what is love, anyway? Is it enough to justify me forgetting my wife and position? I don't know. Maybe what Locke said makes sense after all. Maybe the reason that I ended up here was to meet her and start anew? _

_Don't be ridiculous! _the other part of his brain rejoined. _Fate? That's not something you can grasp. Love? Who knows what that is, anyway? The price is too much to take risks on things like fate and love._

_No one understands either of those things completely, they are things you just have to know. Sometimes you have to take a risk..._

Lost in thought, Jack wasn't registering his surroundings. He suddenly tripped over an extended root and fell to the floor. Wincing and embarrassed, he looked up and realized that he was on the floor directly in front of Kate's tent. His eyes widened.

_Everything happens for a reason..._

He made his decision. Taking a deep breath, Jack walked up to the tent and called out her name. Kate pushed over a piece of tarp and looked at him questioningly. She obviously had not been expecting to see him after their awkward last encounter.

"Hello, Jack."

"Hi, Kate."

They stared at each other for a moment until the silence grew overwhelming.

"Want to come in?" He stepped inside.

The flap of cloth fell and they were abruptly in semi-darkness. Kate, obviously uncomfortable, tried to look casual as she stepped back and leaned against the solid piece of plane that served as her back wall. Jack took a step closer to her and she stiffened. He sensed her discomfort and searched for words to explain. "I am sorry I didn't tell you, Kate."

"Tell me what? About your wife?" she asked, hurt.

"Yes. You have to understand, though, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think of you as some jungle fling, Kate. I..." He was still struggling for words.

Kate looked up at him. "I know."

Jack was suddenly struck by how ridiculous he was being. He had no plan and there was nothing left to say. "Again, I'm sorry."

He began to turn away when she suddenly reached out and took his hand. "I don't want to lose you Jack. No matter what."

He stepped towards her again, reaching up to caress her cheek. "I promise..." Jack realized that, at this point, words were useless. Instead of trying to talk, he leaned forward and kissed her. Immediately, she kissed him back, as hard as she could. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing happily. Gently, he pushed her back against the plane.

Breathing fast, Kate broke the kiss and whispered, "This is wrong."

"I know."

She smiled and kissed him again. "You should go."

"I know." He leaned back and looked into her eyes. Neither of them moved for what felt like ages.

Finally, Jack forced himself to pull back. "Okay. I'm going."

"Make sure you come back. Soon."

Jack grinned at her and nodded. "Couldn't stay away if I tried. How's tomorrow?"

She nodded. He kissed her one more time and walked out of her tent. He turned back once more to see her sigh contentedly and smile at him. He was so happy...

"Forgettin' something?"

"What?" Jack turned to see Sawyer trailing him. Inwardly, he groaned. He felt his good mood leaving him as he warily watched Sawyer reach into his pocket and remove a gold wedding ring.

"I needed some Advil, so I went into the medical tent. Found this laying on the shelf under the cabinet."

Jack warily reached out his hand for the ring. Sawyer dropped the ring into his outstretched hand. Before Jack could react, Sawyer seized his wrist and pulled him forward until the men were face to face. "Watch yourself, Doc. How do you think your loyal tribe would take it if they found out that you were cheating on your wife with the resident convict?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Are you kidding? Of course I would. Just watch it, man. I would suggest that you get off your high horse and really give those so-called morals of yours some though. Okay?"

"I'd suggest the same to you, Sawyer," Jack growled.

Sawyer snarled and shoved Jack away from him. "Nice chattin' with you again." He strolled back to his tent, pausing for a moment to add, "Jackass."

Jack angrily rubbed his wrist. After he made certain that Sawyer was going nowhere beside his own tent, Jack looked down at the ring in his palm. Why was it so hard for him to figure out the right thing to do? He tried to figure out where exactly everything had gotten so complicated in his life.

The answer was obvious: Kate.

He sighed. _Kate changed my life._ He sat down and stared out at the waves slowly rolling in under the moonlight and remembered the feel of her body snuggled against his, safe and content. Slowly, resolve came to him and he rose, reassured. _I lost so much, but wouldn't change a thing._ He walked along the beach, calm again.

_ She was worth it all._

**Next chapter**: Jack and Kate have some moral dilemmas to consider....

Let me know how you like this chapter. Please keep reviewing, everyone!! :)


	6. Kate: Now

Wow, over 50 reviews!!! This is the most I've ever gotten. Thanks to **Christina, Seredipity9, smilez4eva, Jaime, scrawn, ErabuHikari, a.k.a.-ahley, Constructive Critic,****frodosam4ever, ****LOSTinFishboy****, daisyduke947, hanna, alias09, **and to my somewhat misguided friend for their reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any of these characters.

**Kate: Now**

_She was floating happily. Kate gazed up at the bright blue, sunlit sky and sighed happily. She slowly moved her arms back and forth to feel the cool, crystal blue water flow around her body. _

_Her joy was suddenly dissipated with a loud clap of thunder. Before she had time to react, the sky had gone black and lightening filled the sky, casting flickering lights on the churning water. She felt herself beginning to panic as the waves heated up. She looked desperately around her, but she could not see land anywhere for miles and miles. _

_Kate couldn't remember how she had let herself get so far away from the safe shores. She had been so happy, what had happened?_

_She whirled around again when she heard a roaring sound .A swirling whirlpool was moving closer and closer to her. Try as she might, she could not swim away fast enough. Involuntarily, she felt herself begin to scream..._

"Jack!" Her eyes snapped open to reveal a darkened tent. She hoped that no one had heard her screaming, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. Sawyer was in her tent in an instant.

"I was standing outside and I heard you scream..."

She sat up, annoyed that he of all people had come in. "I'm fine, Sawyer. Goodnight."

"I could've sworn that I heard you call for Jack. I'm surprised he wasn't here with you."

Kate was thankful that the darkness hid her reddening cheeks. "Don't go there, Sawyer."

"Just one question, then. What exactly is going on with you two?"

"I don't know yet. Everything takes time. We're going to move slowly. Now leave."

"Remember that I'm always available for you, Kate."

"Sure, Sawyer. Whatever. Night!"

"Night." He walked out languidly.

Kate breathed deeply and lied back down on her bed. She was happy now, but who knew what could happen at any moment? She could not shake the feeling that a storm was going to come into her life sooner than she had thought...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate spent that day and the next alone with her thoughts for the most part, just doing simple tasks to help out the camp. Jack had gone on an expedition to find plants suitable for medical use and she missed him greatly. Kate had always liked having time to herself, but at times like these she hated to be alone with her own thoughts. She could not stop pondering Jack's wife. True, he might never see the woman again. There was no way this could possibly hurt her or get back to her. He had even stopped wearing his wedding ring, so he obviously couldn't care all too much for her, right? Maybe she would ask...

Her attention was caught by noise from the trees. Half the camp rushed over to Jack and his small party, asking them all about their journey and begging for assistance in various matters. Kate continued shelling the seeds she had collected from the island, biding her time. She knew that she would have Jack to herself later, she needed to let him help everyone else for now.

Finally, the sun went down in a magnificent display of purple and red and orange and her fellow campers began to turn in for the night. Stretching her legs, Kate took the roundabout way over to the medical tent that adjoined Jack's.

Before walking in, she began to attempt to fix her unkempt hair and slightly torn jeans. Looking up, she laughed at the realization that Jack was watching her. She walked into his tent and turned to face him, smiling.

"Hello, Kate, he said. "You don't have to worry about your clothes and hair, you know. You look beautiful regardless."

Kate threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She was ecstatic to have her lover back and it seemed that he felt the same way. She could feel herself getting caught up in the moment. She slid her hand down, breaking their kiss for a moment to slip first his shirt off, then her own. She moaned softly as he ran his warm harms up and down her bare back. Panting, Kate fell back onto the small cot. Jack followed her down, deepening the kiss.

After a few moments, Jack gently pulled back from her. Sighing, he adjusted his weight and lay down next to her. "We don't want to get carried away or move too fast. That would ruin it."

Kate was disappointed, but she agreed with him wholly. "Yes. I don't want to be some meaningless mistress, Jack."

"I would never let you be that."

She leaned over and kissed him again, this time more softly. Reaching his arm out, Jack wrapped it around her and pulled her closer. Kate laid her head on his shoulder and settled herself against him.

She was thoughtful for a few moments. She suddenly was overcome with the desire to know the truth. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Jack, do you love her?"

His eyes blinked open and he turned toward her, considering. "Do I love who? Carol? No."

"Did you ever love her?"

"No."

"You say that without even giving it thought."

"I've always known there was nothing special between us."

"Then why did you marry her?"

This Jack needed to consider a moment. "I..."

Suddenly, Sawyer pushed aside the tarp and came rushing in. "Jack, come quick!" He paused when he saw Jack and Kate, who looked up at him in surprise. "Interesting, Miss Take Time and Move Slowly."

Kate shot him an annoyed look. "What do you want?"

"Oh, yeah. We found a survivor. I don't know if she's going to make it. You should probably come soon, Doc."

A worried look crossed Jack's face as he quickly got up and pulled on his shirt. Kate followed suit, and all three of them hurried out to the medical tent. A woman with her back towards them was lying on her side, shivering and quaking. Jack knelt next to help and gently rolled her over on to her back. Kate and Sawyer were horrified. Despite her hair being in her face, she was obviously very ill – her face was dead white and there were bruises and scratches up and down her arms.

"It will be okay, mam. I'm going to help you, I promise." Jack slowly began to push her hair out of her face.

The woman moaned and squinted up at him. "Jack? Is that you?"

Jack gasped and jumped back in shock. "Carol?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter**: Things get complicated...

Let me know what you think so far. I'll try not to keep you waiting _too _long!


	7. Carol

The number of reviews I am getting is making me so happy! Thanks to **LOSTinFishboy**,** smilez4eva**,** scrawn**,** Seredipity9**,** Jaime**,** a.k.a.-ashley**,** ErabuHikari**,** alias09**,** sunnydee2**,** Numfarismyidol**,** kate and jack**,and **sugarsnap591**.

By the way, I am sorry that it took longer than usual to update this chapter. I have been overloaded with work recently, but I finally had some time today. Forgive me if this chapter is not as longa s usual, I want to finish it in time to watch the real _Lost_!!

In this chapter, I am introducing a new P.O.V.: Carol's.

**Disclaimer:** I have never owned any of these characters.

* * *

**Carol**

"Jack?" Carol was dazed and only mildly surprised. It made just as much sense to her that she would open her eyes to see her husband alive and aiding her as it did that she had actually survived that horrible crash. _Maybe I didn't survive_, she thought._ Maybe this is all just some kind of dream..._

"I'm here, Carol. Just close your eyes and breathe. We're getting you some water."

"Okay." Carol felt a bit disquieted by the throng of people standing around her, but she had more pressing things on her mind. "By the way, honey, I think I may have left the stove on. You should probably run home and..." She was unconscious before she could finish her nonsensical statement.

Jack stood up quickly. "Hurley, carry her over to that bedroll and lay her down. Make sure to elevate her head. Boone, hurry up with that water. Charlie, get down the bandages and pain medicine. Michael, go find me some excess cloth and a strong piece of branch, I am going to have to make a splint for her leg. Steve, Scott, whatever your name is, we need..."

Carol's eyes fluttered and her hearing returned. She watched her husband as he shut down all emotions and went into his "doctor mode" that she had always hated.

"Wow. The irony is killing me." Carol strained to hear the words of a man with a thick Southern accent and a nastily smug tone.

"I don't want to hear it, Sawyer." Carol's curiosity was even more piqued. It seemed that this man, Sawyer, was talking about her to a woman.

"I do! Let's see, Freckles, you decided to have an affair because you think it won't hurt the wife, then it turns out the wife is here and hurtin'!"

"You are an insensitive ass, Sawyer. Leave me alone."

"Isn't it great how quickly he abandons you for her? Look, he isn't even glancing in your direction. Any thought of you has totally left the doctor's mind."

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to slap you."

"Why is this bothering you? It was an _affair_. There weren't supposed to be real feelings involved, sweetheart. What, are you like in love with him or something?"

Carol heard a sharp intake of breath from the woman, then feet storming away. The man called Sawyer chuckled again before wandering aimlessly away.

_Who _is_ that girl?_ she wondered

* * *

Carol had her answer just three days later.

Holding back tears, she pressed her head against his chest. He instinctively put his arms around her and caressed her back. Leaning close, he closed his eyes and breathed in the calming scent of her hair. For them, the room seemed to expand into nothingness until they were the only two people in the world right then.

It was all Carol could do not to jump up and scream at this woman she didn't even know.

"Kate..." Jack softly whispered her name. The sound broke the gentle spell and brought the lovers back to reality.

"I need to go. I am so sorry, I know that you have Carol now..." Hurridly, Kate stepped away from Jack and turned to leave.

Reaching out, he caught her arm. Kate turned to face him, straining with the effort of stopping herself from going back into his loving arms. "Kate, you have to know. No matter what..."

Carol could not take this anymore. She would rather kill this girl than hear her husband declare his love for her. Carol did the only thing she could think of to ruin the moment: she let out a moan and murmured, "Oh, Jack. I am in so much pain. I need you, my love."

"I am coming, Carol."

She risked opening an eye to watch with pleasure as that Kate woman spun around and ran out of the medical tent.

Her husband slowly slipped his wedding ring back on and turned, only to see that his wife again seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Distraught, he began to light a small fire, cursing his situation.

On the bedroll, the "sleeping" Carol was also distraught. Anger coursed through her and jealousy rose up.

She had never before really desired her husband's love. She knew that he proposed to her under extreme pressure from his father. Their wedding had been such an extravagant and busy affair that she hadn't had time to get to know her fiancé. She would have been an idiot to believe that he was in love with her. As she was most certainly not in love with him, it had never bothered her. As long as his paycheck kept coming in to their shared back account, Carol could not have cared less.

But suddenly, Carol wanted Jack to be hers and only hers. It seemed that seeing how he could be with another woman, seeing him outside the wall he always had up to defend himself from hurt, Carol had come to the realization that Jack Shepard was indeed a man worth loving. Unfortunately, it seemed like it could be too late...

Carol stopped herself from moping. She had always eliminated her problems before, this was just one more.

Kate was obviously a threat. Carol saw that she was going to have to do something about this other woman in Jack's life...

* * *

**Next chapter:** Carol plots revenge against Kate while and unsuspecting Jack is again forced to reconsider his morals with some help from a certain elder...

Please continue to review and let me know what you think!


	8. Jack and Carol

Thanks so much for all of the reviewers: **Seredipity9**,** smilez4eva**,** alias09**,** a.k.a.-ashley**,** JaimeLeigh**,

**frodosam4ever**,** LOSTinFishboy**,** scrawn**, and** kate and jack**!

You have probably figured this out by now, but I just want to clarify that this story is AU (it doesn't follow the plot of the show). Here, Sawyer is actually Sawyer and he will continue to be a jerk. Hope you don't mind that!

**Disclaimer:** I have never owned any of these characters. Except Carol and Jed, now that I think of it.

* * *

**Jack and Carol**

_Jack swallowed nervously as he watched Carol Barnington stroll calmly down the aisle, radiant in her off-white, modern wedding dress. Jed Powell, his best man, smiled and nodded approvingly. He clearly thought that Carol would be a great match for Jack. Jack wished that he could muster up as much enthusiasm._

_The rest of the day rushed by in a blur that Jack could barely recall if he tried. _

_The next chance he had to think, it was night and he was sitting in There were so many things he knew he should be feeling, should be saying, but somehow none of them were coming. Thoughts tumbled around in his head until he finally decided on speaking the truth. "I don't think I will ever be able to love you, Carol. I am sorry for that."_

_Carol raised her eyebrows and laughed. "Don't be sorry. You think I love you? Ha!"_

_Jack felt a headache coming on. He felt more and more that he had made a mistake. "I don't think we should have gotten married," he murmured, half to himself._

_"Divorce isn't something either of our families do, Jack. Get used to it."_

_"I'm sure I will get used to it. I just don't think I should have to."_

_"Too bad." Carol flipped her hair and walked out of the room. "I need a drink. I'll put it on your tab, okay?" _

_Without waiting for an answer, she strolled out. Jack buried his head in his hands. _

_He had spoken his true feelings for the first and last time in his ten-year marriage to Carol Barnington. _

_The next ten years consisted of fronts and lies: Carol acted unbothered by Jack's impersonal conversations; Jack pretended that he didn't know anything about Carol's six-year affair with Jed that didn't end until Jed had moved to Australia, etc. Almost daily, Jack said nothing real to Carol and spent his time either preoccupying himself or wondering how exactly he had let himself get into this rut._

"Honey?"

Jack pulled himself back to the present. He was lying down on a stack of blankets on the floor so that Carol could have the bedroll.

"Sweetheart?" He opened his eyes and was surprised to find Carol leaning over him. "Finally, you're awake. I've been waiting for you." She smiled sweetly.

Jack was instantly suspicious. He had only known Carol to be sweet when she wanted something. "What do you want, Carol?"

"Don't insult me, Jack. I love you and I've missed you so much." She smiled and leaned closer. "That's why I followed you to Australia and why I was on that plane. I had wanted so badly to find my loving husband."

Before Jack could react to this, Carol kissed him. Instinctively, he pushed her away. Carol looked hurt. "Jack, love, what's wrong?"

"You weren't on that plane for me," Jack said matter-of-factly. He had suddenly realized why his wife's statement didn't ring true. You told me that you were going on a tour of Europe with your friends, you didn't even know that I had gone to Australia to find my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes, Carol. He's dead. I could have used some comfort when he went missing, but you were too busy sleeping with my best friend behind my back to notice."

Carol sat back angrily. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. Your 'friend' Janet told me all about your little trips to Sydney to visit Jed. It was a total coincidence that we were on the same plane."

"You don't understand, Jack! I was ending it, I love you!"

"Whatever, Carol." Shaking his head, Jack stood up. "I've got to go check on the water supply."

"Wait, Jack." Carol got to her feet as well, but Jack just strolled past her.

"I will not be ignored," Carol murmured irately to herself. "Hey, Jack!" He did not stop walking. He was tired of Carol and her games and wanted no more of them.

"Check the water supply, dear? Let me guess who works the water supply. It's not _Kate_, is it?"

Jack whirled around, surprised by the disgust in Carol's voice when she had said Kate's name. _She couldn't know, could she? _"I don't know what you are talking about, Carol."

"Yes, you do. And you accused me of having an affair! You have been screwing that bitch the whole time we've been on this island, haven't you?!"

Anger replaced the guilt that he had been starting to feel. He stepped closer to Carol and lowered his voice. "You shouldn't be the one to accuse me of anything, Carol. And watch your language!"

"Defensive, no? Don't worry, I'll leave you out of it when I go and confront her about having affairs with another woman's husband."

"Don't you dare go near her, you hypocrite." His voice was dangerous now. Carol found herself involuntarily stepping back. She had never seen her husband this worked up about anything. "Okay, Carol?"

"Whatever," she said flippantly. She turned her head from him and began absent-mindedly fiddling with a small surgical knife of his. "Go check on 'the water'. I'm going to the food tent."

* * *

Jack walked briskly to the jungle, trying to calm himself down. He had never before spoken to his wife like that. In fact, he didn't think that he had ever spoken to anyone like that. He hadn't been to sound threatening, but he had heard something in Carol's voice that brought out the protectiveness in him. When she had said Kate's name, Carol had sounded like she might actually kill Kate and it had thoroughly scared Jack. He had never known that his wife had cared at all for him, so her anger was not comprehensible to him. After all, she had been having an affair herself for years and years.

Confused and worried, he looked around desperately for Kate. Instead, he found Locke, who was in the process of skinning what seemed like his fiftieth boar of the day.

"Locke, have you seen..."

"Jack! I had been waiting to talk to you. How have things been going with your wife?"

"Um, okay, I guess. Awkward. Anyway, have you seen...?"

"Patience, Doctor. You answer my questions, and I'll answer yours. Now, did our little discussion last week help at all?"

"Honestly, it did then, but not anymore. Now, people will be hurt no matter what I do. I don't know anymore. You said that everything happens for a reason, Locke! Well, what's the reason for this? Why did she have to be on the plane, why is she here?"

"Fate is a mystery that none of us will ever understand. Its intricate purposes will not become clear until the time comes for us to reflect upon our lives."

"That's all great, Locke, but none of it helps."

"You seem irritable and preoccupied today, Jack."

"I know. I'm sorry, Locke."

"Never feel guilty because of your emotions. They are beyond your control. It is your actions that you should give great thought to. Now, about your wife being here. Who knows? Maybe it is a sign that you two are destined to be together? Or, it could be so that you can see her true colors and find the strength to leave her despite others' opinions. Only you can find the answer to that, Jack."

"Right." Jack nodded, thinking hard. That pronouncement was exactly what he had come to expect of Locke: it sounded good, but the implications of it could escape you for some time. Jack stored that away, he had something more important right now. "Please tell me, have you seen Kate anywhere?"

'Yes. She wanted some quiet time to think, so she went down to organize the food tent."

"The food tent?!"

Jack's heart almost stopped. _Oh my God._ He ran.

* * *

**Next chapter: **Carol and Kate have a little chat...

Just so you know, I have decided that this story will have ten chapters, so just two more after this!

I do have some other ideas, though, so please review this chapter and let me know if you would be interested in reading another of my Jack/Kate fics after this one is complete.


	9. Kate and Carol

Thanks so much for all of the reviewers: **Seredipity9**,** LOSTinFishboy smilez4eva**,** kate and jack**,** a.k.a.-ashley**,** alias09, daisyduke947**, and **frodosam4ever**!

**Disclaimer:** I have never owned any of these characters save Carol.

* * *

**Kate and Carol**

Humming softly to herself, Kate sorted boar from vegetation in the food supply tent. It was neither glamorous nor necessary, but she found that it helped to concentrate on meaningless chores. It took her mind off of Jack and what could have been. If it wasn't for Carol...

_No!_ she told herself sternly. _I will not let myself go in that direction, what-ifs only lead to misery. I knew when I got into this that I could easily get hurt, and still I let myself get carried away. Carol is the woman in Jack's life, now. Next to an elegant, composed woman like that I must pale in comparison... _

Kate's unsuccessful attempt not to think about Jack was interrupted by none other than Carol herself. "Hi, Kate," she said breathily. "Busy, busy morning I had. There is just _so_ much to do when loving couples reunite after so long... I am just famished after that."

Kate want scarlet at her implication and turned around. She was sure that the mocking grin she had seen on Carol's face was her imagination. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, I was going to ask if I could help you. You must be so busy and I don't want to sit around being useless while _my_ husband does so much for everyone here."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"No, no, I simply must aid you."

"Please, um, Mrs. Shepard. I like to use this as my own private time to think."

Carol nodded understandingly and sat down next to her. "I'll keep you company while you do that!"

Kate wanted to strangle her. No one could be _that_ dense. She was starting to get the sense that Carol Shepard had sinister motives for sticking around her. "Is there something that you wanted to tell me, Mrs. Shepard? If so, I would prefer you just come out and say it."

"Let's just say that I like my privacy, too. Especially when it comes to my marriage. I do not appreciate intruders any more than you appreciate me right now."

"I'm not a threat to you. It's all over with us."

"It better be. I have a way of making sure that my property is not in any way damaged or stolen."

Kate felt her disgust with this woman rising by the second. "I don't understand what you are talking about."

"I am sure that a known criminal and adulterer such as yourself would catch my meaning."

"And I am sure that a prestigious woman such as _yourself_ would be above coming here this morning with the sole attempt of antagonizing me."

"You won! He's your husband, I'll stay away, I swear. Just leave me alone!"

"I would if it were that simple. I have his ring, Kate, but you have his heart. I don't like competition. In fact, I abhor it. I detest it. I will not stand for it." Carol took a breath and smiled calmly again, looking straight at Kate. "I crush it."

This caused Kate to quickly jump to her feet. She began to step away from Carol, but found herself backed up against the jagged piece of plane that supported the food tent.

"Where are you going, my dear? I just want to talk, really."

Kate began to panic. Though Carol's tranquil smile remained fixed, her eyes were gleaming with a terrifying mix of passion and rage. Slowly, she reached into her jacket pocket and removed a small surgical knife. Kate gasped as she felt her heart nearly stop. "Oh my God."

"This will teach you to mess with someone's husband!"

"Please, no! I swear, I'll stay away, I'll... I'll do anything. Please, don't do this..."

"He loves you. The only way to get eliminate that love is to eliminate you!"

Kate's eyes began to fill with tears as she realized that she was going to die at the hands of this madwoman. Gasping in what was sure to be her last breath, she closed her eyes.

* * *

Carol was barely conscious of anything except her hate anymore. Angrily, she stabbed the other woman through the shoulder and watched her scream and pass out. Carol drew back her hand to strike what was sure to be the deathblow when she felt herself be grabbed by the wrist and harshly pulled away from Kate. She spun around to see Jack viciously glaring at her. Ignoring his anger, Carol smiled brightly. "Honey!" 

"What did you do?" She was shaken back to reality by the tone in her husband's voice. He sounded like he was going to kill her.

Carol's heart sunk as she realized two things: first, that the girl was not dead yet, and second that her husband would never love her. _If I'm going down, she's coming with me! _

Angrily, she screamed, "I am going to kill that bitch!" Wrenching herself away from Jack, she raised the knife once more and ran towards the injured Kate. Cackling hysterically, Carol began to cut into Kate's arm...

The last thing that she felt was her husband's hands as they slammed her into that jagged-edged piece of plane.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jack had forgotten completely about Carol. He had worked his hardest and best to bandage Kate up and try to stop the bleeding. His efforts had been met with little success. 

"Come one, Kate, wake up. Please, wake up! You can do this, I will help you, I promise. Come on, Kate."

With great effort, Kate opened her eyes half-way. "It's all over now. Goodbye, Jack."

"No, no Kate!"

"Yes."

Jack's fear for her intensified. "Whatever happens, you have to know, Kate. I love you."

"I love you too, Jack." Jack held her close and watched tearfully as her eyes flickered closed and her breathing grew ragged and finally came to a stop.

Jack would not leave her, even as rain came pouring down and the waves gurgled back down the sand into the shallow depths from which they came.

* * *

**Next chapter: **The conclusion. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing! 


	10. Jack and Kate

First of all, I would like to apologize for the delay in this chapter. I had wanted to write this sooner, but you know how things get around the holidays. So much to be done…

But I digress. Thank you all for reading and I hope you like this last chapter!

Special thanks to my reviewers: **JaimeLeigh**, **smilez4eva,** **Seredipity9**,** alias09, MizSniz, kate and jack, LOSTinFishboy**,** a.k.a.-ashley**,**ErabuHikar**i**daisyduke947**, and **CharlieLover**!

**Disclaimer:** You know he drill by now - Carol's mine, everyone else is not. Also, Locke's quote about fate towards the end is courtesy of my favorite band, Matchbox Twenty.

* * *

**Jack and Kate**

Jack sighed in relief. He had been terrified for Kate all day, but it seemed like she was going to pull through. Her breathing had been ragged and halting, but now that she was lying on a soft, comfortable bed roll she seemed to be improving. Jack squeezed her hand.

He was concentrating solely on her, which was why he didn't hear the harsh whispers just outside the medical tent…

* * *

"… and then he shoved her with all his might into the side of the plane. It is a true miracle that the beautiful woman is still here with us at this moment." Sawyer smiled sweetly at Carol, who was calmly leaning on his shoulder and doing her best to look wounded. "It's a good thing I was there to care for her, her husband just abandoned her without a second thought." 

Carol brushed a fake tear from her cheek and nodded. Jack hadn't really hurt her before, he had only stunned her a little, but she most certainly didn't mind the extra attention. She also felt that the knock on her head had given her a far more healthy perspective. _The only real use for a husband is to get easy money,_ she decided. _I certainly over-reacted before with that whole "love" thing. I would be penniless without Jack, but there are always other options… _Smiling and trying to look brave, she announced, "Of course, I will move on. If there were a justice of the peace on this island, I would divorce him instantaneously." _There, that should get some sympathy. _

"Excuse me, mam, but I am a justice of the peace and I would be more than happy to divorce you."

_Oops,_ thought Carol. She looked over at Sawyer, who was nodding encouragingly. _This man Sawyer says that he has money and he seems completely infatuated with me. His cash is just as good as Jack's, of course. What the hell?_

"I would like that very much, Sir."

* * *

"Jack?" Kate's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see her doctor looking down at her, his tear-streaked face radiating joy. 

"Thank God you're alive, Kate. I thought I had lost you there for a minute."

"Lost me? No matter what, I don't think we could ever completely lose each other, Jack…" Her sentence faded out and she fell asleep once more.

Still smiling, Jack turned to see Locke peering into the tent. "May I come in, Doctor?"

"Of course. Sit down."

"So, has the right choice become clear to you, Jack?"

"It was always clear, Locke. I just couldn't see the truth through the haze of morals and bindings. I must say, though, I can't figure this fate thing out. Why did Kate have to get hurt? I almost lost her, in reality I still could lose her. I mean, how will this ever work? How do I know that fate will start dealing me a good hand?"

"Fate is a strong force, Jack, but it is most certainly not everything. You can never control everything, but if you just slide on over and accept fate, then of course it's bound to be a powerful thing."

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by Carol rushing into the tent. Jack draw back as she came towards him until he saw the piece of paper she was holding. "I am tired of the suffering you put me through. I want a divorce. Sign here, or I'll…"

"Calm down, Carol. Trust me; I'd be more than happy to."

"By the way, you are formally invited to my wedding."

"Wedding?!"

"Sawyer asked me to marry him! Might as well do it here before he backs out." Giggling, she rushed out.

Locke smiled and shook his head as rose to leave. "I must say, however, that sometimes fate can be a very nice thing to have on your side."

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." 

Sawyer kissed Carol happily, pretending that she was his beautiful Kate. _Too bad it didn't work out with us, we were the perfect match. However, there are some benefits to this woman. She is obviously a bitch and is probably a little insane, but take a look at that necklace! She must have big bucks when we get home!_

As they walked down the beach together, Sawyer leaned close to Carol and whispered, "Just to clarify, not that this is important or anything, but you are an heiress, right?"

Carol laughed. "No, silly. Why would you have thought that? Wait- what's wrong. It shouldn't matter, I mean, you are a rich businessman, right?"

"Um, no."

The new couple took one look at each other and whirled around. "Mr. Justice of the Peace, wait up! We need a divorce."

"Sorry, can't do that. Those were my last papers."

"Wait, so now I'm stuck with…"

* * *

Jack and Kate turned around in an attempt to locate the source of the collective screams coming from the beach area. She had finally felt well enough to walk, and they had taken a brief stroll to Jack's spot on the beach. Forthe most part, they had walked in silence.They had so much to say to each other that neither knew where to even start. 

Kate smiled warily. "So Carol is out of your life now?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you think they are really going to be happy together?"

"You never know. Sometimes completely different people can be completely right for each other."

"What about us?"

"Us." He smiled. "I could get used to that."

"I could to. If that's what you want, I mean."

Jack looked deep into her eyes. "I could never want anyone else."

Kate smiled and blushed. She had so much more to say, as did he.

Finally,Jack pulled her close and kissed her. As they got lost in each other, they both knew that whatever ended up happening, they were not going to fall apart.

The waves of their lives had finally risen up.

* * *

So. I hope you liked the last chapter and will continue to read my writing!

I will post the next story in two weeks or so. As of this moment, I am debating between two ideas- a post-rescue story and a story about tension between the two camps. Both will be Jack/Kate centric and I want to eventually post both. Tell me if you would want to read either one next.

Please, everyone, review and let me know what you think!


End file.
